Face recognition is a biometric technology which is based on the identification of human face feature information. Face images or video can be captured by the video camera and automatically detected and tracked by face recognition.
With the technology development, face recognition has been applied in many fields, for example, face recognition attendance system, face recognition anti-theft door, face recognition to unlock the phone, face recognition to run with the robot. In recent years, in the process of the development of face recognition technology, the face fraud are used. For example, the face image is placed in face recognition system by printing face image to the paper or using the display screen. The face image is much similar with the face and hard to be recognized. Multi lens or RGBD system has been used to recognize true and false face in the face recognition technology. However, multi lens or RGBD system are expensive and cannot be used in the small electric device such as mobile phone.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a face recognition system and a face recognition method which can overcome the shortcomings as described above.